Sasuke Needs The Car
by XxTheFallenxX1
Summary: Sasuke gets ready for a night out on the town but needs to borrow Itachi's car. who would have known that Itachi could be so cruel


Sasuke knocked lightly on the bedroom door before calling in a soft , quiet voice.

"Itachi...Itachi are you there?" He waited patiently for a few moments before sighing  
"Oh sod it...I'm Coming in Itachi". As Sasuke walked through the bedroom door he looked around at the room which belonged to his older brother. Clothes lay crumpled on the floor in a surprisingly uncharacteristic display of laziness which did not suit his elder brother. The television was on yet remained on a low volume. Sasuke turned his eyes to his brothers bed and found Itachi sprawled out like a starfish sound asleep despite it being the early hours of the evening.

"Itachi...Oi Itachi!" Sasuke huffed as he prodded his brother with a pointed finger.

Itachi groaned and half heartedly tried to swat Sasuke's hand away before rolling over onto his back and muttering  
"_Whaaaaat. _Sasuke what do you want now?" Itachi sat up and rubbed his eye before brushing his hair out of his face. His hair clung to his forehead, drenched in the sweat caused by the stifling heat of the room. Sasuke sat down at the edge of his brothers bed , making sure that he was a safe distance away that his brother could not make another swipe at him.

"I need to ask a favour of you big brother" Said Sasuke as a cheshire-like grin stretched across his face revealing perfectly white teeth. Sasuke's eyes glistened brightly at the mention of these words and an air of confidence surrounded him.

Itachi cracked his neck before looking at his brother.  
"How much do you need now Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at Itachi confused before saying  
"What do you-...oh right. No I don't need money...at least not this time. I was wondering. Could I borrow your car tonight?"

Itachi's eyes widened and he felt his head move slightly back in disbelief.  
"And you would need my car _why_ exactly?"  
Before Sasuke was able to reply Itachi waved him away before saying  
"No no let me guess. It's much more fun that way...Judging by the way you are dressed, the smart trousers and somewhat casual yet stylish shirt that you only bought...three maybe four days ago, I am guessing that...wait no...I don't even have to guess. Judging by the fact that there is at least one hundred and fifty pound sitting in your pocket at the moment plus" He took a slight sniff  
"The fact that you have bought yourself the latest designer aftershave not to mention the obvious fact that it is a Saturday night. I am thinking that you intend to go into the town tonight in search for a woman."

Sasuke chuckled awkwardly and brushed a hand through his hair before opening his mouth. But yet again was cut short by his older brother  
"But then again if the amount of money in your pocket is in fact what I estimated, and you do indeed require the use of my car then you _wont _ be drinking tonight. Which means that you want to use the car to impress the woman that you meet after having bought her enough drinks that she feels happy enough to leave with you. But that will not result in the usage of all of your money. No little brother. You intend on taking her somewhere."

Sasuke coughed lightly before stuttering

"C-can we leave it there Itachi. Will you or will you not lend me the car tonight?"  
Itachi took no heed of his brother's blatant embarrassment and proceeded to lean forward slightly and brought his hands t a clasp covering his face.  
"You cannot take the woman back here because you worry that I will embarrass you and thus scare her off or ruin your chances at getting coitus. You wouldn't take her back to your own apartment because Naruto is there which would inevitably result in the same outcome...Shikamaru's apartment is also out of question as he has Ino staying the night...so...the question is. What do you intend to do with the extra money?"

Sasuke stood up before scowling

"Look. If you are not going to give me the car then just say and I will find another way"

Itachi chuckled and pointed to the edge of the bed

"Sit down Sasuke...i reckon you intend on taking the lady to a hotel...not somewhere too far from the clubbing scene that she gets put off and not too far away from your apartment that you cannot make a quick getaway. Hmmmmmmm." Itachi sat silently for a couple of minutes before saying

"The premier inn near the river banks?...Not entirely a bad option yet not particularly your style now is it Sasuke?" Sasuke's cheeks flare a deep shade of red at this point, sweat trickling down his brow and cheeks.  
"FINE!" Sasuke yelled as he stood up arms falling to his side. Itachi leans back, shocked by this unexpected outburst.

"you want to play this game Itachi then fine. If you didn't want to give me the car all you had to do is say. You didn't need to sit there and embarrass me like this" Sasuke turns and heads for the door. As he reaches the door Itachi calls to him  
"Hold on Sasuke..." He looks to his right at the bedside cabinet and pulls open the door before pulling out a small object and tossing it to Sasuke. Sasuke catches the object in mid-air before looking at it. He stands looking at Itachi's spare set of car keys which lie in his hand. He looks up at his brother who has a smug, condescending smile on his face.

"I thought you weren't going to lend me the car?" Questions Sasuke

Itachi's smile widens slightly before he lowers himself back into his bed and pulls the covers up to his chin.  
"I never said I wouldn't lend it to you...i just thought it would be fun to toy with you before I did so. Now go on...Take the car and have a good night before I change my mind"

Sasuke grins widely and places a foot outside the door before Itachi mumbles

"Oh Sasuke."

"M hm" mutters Sasuke with a puzzled look on his face

"Be careful with that car and if I hear you taking a woman back into this apartment. You better pray I am too tired to move" Sasuke shakes his head sarcastically before heading out the door and into the car where he drives off in search for excitement


End file.
